


He Hurt You

by Patcho418



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spoilers: Volume 6 (RWBY), Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patcho418/pseuds/Patcho418
Summary: My short take on some dialogue after Blake and Yang finally conquered their fears.





	He Hurt You

Blake had never cried so much in her life.

Sure, there had been moments of intense stress that brought her to tears, and shameful memories that forced her to swallow back her emotions for fear of letting those around her know how hurt she was exactly. She was no stranger to the way tears stung in her eyes and streamed down reddened cheeks, but never had she felt this…this…

_Safe._

The metal of Yang’s arm was cold from the frosty climate, but with the burning in her cheeks she found the sensation to be incredibly comforting. The strong girl’s other arm rested on her shoulder, her thumb gently stroking her in comfort as Blake continued sobbing against her forehead. In the embrace of her friend—her partner—Blake felt safer than she’d ever felt, especially given all that had just happened.

In between sobs, Blake managed to glance remorsefully to Gambol Shroud, lying shattered several feet from where they knelt. Its obsidian blade, halved and coated with a thick, crimson layer of blood—Adam’s blood. She had no idea why she’d even bothered looking, because she was struck with another wave of intense emotions: relief, shame, fear, longing, all battling in her mind and her heart.

She inhaled sharply as she began to cry even harder, averting her eyes from the broken weapon that was used to murder him. It hadn’t been her fault, she’d given him plenty of chances to turn away. She couldn’t just let him hurt her.

She couldn’t let him hurt Yang.

Had she been more aware, she’d have noticed the warm forehead resting against hers was also trembling. However, she did become aware once Yang pulled away from her, her secure lilac eyes gazing into hers with a look of…was it sincerity? Serenity? Affection? Her mind was too boggled, too exhausted to try and decipher what Yang’s gaze was communicating to her.

Those lilac eyes remained on her reddened features for a moment before slowly dipping downwards towards Blake’s waist. Yang took in a deep breath as Blake realized she was looking at the scar just above her belt. The one Adam had given her at Beacon, and the one that was responsible for Yang ever becoming involved in any of this.

Blake shamefully tried to hide it beneath her palm, tearing her eyes away from the golden features of her partner.

“He...” Yang remarked sullenly, cautiously reaching out with her metal arm. “He hurt you.”

Blake’s eyes widened as she allowed Yang’s hand to slide against her own, bringing it into hers and squeezing gently, the cool metal brushing against the ugly mark on her belly. Feeling her prosthetic thumb gently stroking her own, Blake frowned. “He hurt you, too.”

Yang didn’t even look away, but Blake couldn’t help but quickly peek at her arm, now damaged once more by the monster that took it away in the first place. Even just seeing this mechanical scar brought back to her mind the horrors she witnessed at the fall of Beacon, to the burning room around her where Adam swore an oath to destroy everything she loved. To Yang leaping at him, with odds stacked against her. Blake held back the urge to reach out to Yang as she did back then, only staying her hand when she was reminded that Yang was right here, with her now, holding her as she shook away the dread of what had just happened. What had just been done.

The blonde brawler nodded. “Yeah, he did.” She then held Blake even closer, tighter, and their gaze met again. “And I’d do it all again for you.”

The dark-haired girl sniffed a tear away, her eyes dry and yet yearning to cry even just a little bit longer, just to be sure that what had transpired truly was done with. But she knew better than to believe that she’d ever be free from these feelings, from the traumas Adam had instilled in her. She might not be free from his control for a while, maybe never.

But she had Yang here, and she knew she was here to stay. The incredible woman who’d leapt to her defence twice now, and who was willing to do it all again. For her. Blake knew that she could never truly be alone when someone like her cared so much, and that made her feel safe once again.

She placed her head gently against Yang’s one more time, wishing that for right now they could stay here. Still, safe, and together. A thousand words spun around her brain right now, things she wanted to tell Yang. Things she’d wanted to say for a while but never gotten the chance, and things spurred by the moment the two women shared. She wanted to tell Yang that she meant her promise with all of her heart, and that she’d never have to go through the same trauma again with that beast finally out of their lives.

But there really was only one thing she could say. With as much of her voice as she could muster in the moment, Blake murmured a soft and blissful: “Thank you.”


End file.
